Kovucules
Kovucules is CoolZDane's movie spoof of "Hercules (1997)" Cast *Baby Hercules - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Young Hercules - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Adult Hercules - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Philoctetes - Mushu (Mulan/Mulan II) *Hades - The Brain (Animaniacs/Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery/Freakazoid/Pinky and the Brain/Road Rovers/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Megara - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Baby Pegasus - Baby/Young Peaches (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *Pegasus - Manny (Ice Age/Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Ice Age Shorts/Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade/Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *Zeus - Simba (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard) *Hera - Nala (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *The Muses - Themselves *Pain - Pinky (Animaniacs/Freakazoid/Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Panic - Larry (Pinky and the Brain) *Cyclops - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Lady and the Tramp *Clotho the Fate - Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lachesis the Fate - Katnappé (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Atropos the Fate - Mandy (Grim and Evil/The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/Billy and Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen/Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure/The Grim Adventures of the KND/Underfist: Halloween Bash) *Heavyset Woman - Cera (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Burnt Man - Petrie (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Tall Theban - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2) *Earthquake Lady - Tantor's Mom (Tarzan) *Elderly Theban - Elephant #3 (Tarzan) *Hermes - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nessus the Centaur - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Apollo the Sun God - Goofy Goof (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Flynt (Tarzan) *Rock Titan - Stone Jaguar (The Road to El Dorado) *Ice Titan - Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) *Lava Titan - Dragon (The King and I) *Wind Titan - Tornado (The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) *Hydra - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time I - XIV) *Pain as a bunny - Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Panic as a gopher - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Pain as a boy - Young Tantor (Tarzan) *Panic as a boy - Koda (Brother Bear/Brother Bear 2) *Pain and Panic disguise as a horse - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas/Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade/Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *The Boys with Frisbee - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) Gideon Grey (Zootopia) Tuffy Tiger (Elmer Elephant) *The Painter - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc/Monsters University) *Cerberus - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion King 1½) *Sundial Seller - Zugor (Tarzan II) *End-of-the-World Man - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Snowball the Cat - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Alex the Lion (Madagascar/Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/The Penguins of Madagascar/Merry Madagascar/Madly Madagascar) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Ares the War God - Zak (Dragon Tales) *Aphrodite the Love Goddess - Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Other Animals (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) - Various Gods Chapters *Chapter 1: How It All Begin. *Chapter 2: Simba and Nala's Baby Shower/The Arrival of the Brain. *Chapter 3: The Brain's Lair. *Chapter 4: Spunky Gets Kidnapped. *Chapter 5: The Trouble With Strength. *Chapter 6: Go the Distance. *Chapter 7: Kovu, Simba, and Manny Reunite. *Chapter 8: Kovu and Manny Meets Mushu. *Chapter 9: Mushu's One Last Hope. *Chapter 10: Kovu Meets Kiara/Kiara and the Brain. *Chapter 11: The City of Thebes. *Chapter 12: The Battle Against Sharptooth. *Chapter 13: Zero to Hero. *Chapter 14: What Is Kovu's Weakness? *Chapter 15: Not a True Hero Yet. *Chapter 16: Kiara Makes Her Move. *Chapter 17: Romance in the Air. *Chapter 18: I Won't Say I'm In Love/Kiara Quits/Mushu's Big Discovery. *Chapter 19: Mushu's Revelation. *Chapter 20: A Deal Is Made. *Chapter 21: The Brain Unleashes The Titans. *Chapter 22: Clash of the Titans. *Chapter 23: Kovu Saves Kiara. *Chapter 24: Kovu Ascends/"A Star Is Born." *Chapter 25: End Credits Gallery Spunky12.jpg|Spunky as baby Hercules. sp05_026.jpg|Young Kovu as young Hercules. sp15_010.jpg|Adult Kovu as adult Hercules. The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg|Mushu as Philoctetes. latest.jpg|The Brain as Hades. sp11_20.jpg|Adult Kiara as Megara. latest.png|Baby/Young Peaches as baby Pegasus. cha_Manny.png|Manny as Pegasus. sp_screengrab_038.jpg|Simba as Zeus. sp_screengrab_054.jpg|Nala as Hera. 1d29f7e5b7551dd3036b0276bb175447.jpg|The Muses as themselves. Pb_1.jpg|Pinky as Pain. Pinky_and_the_brain_and_larry_6906.jpg|Larry as Panic. sddefault.jpg|Willie the Giant as the cyclops. 2886830t1h59d5.jpg|Lady & the Tramp as Amphitryon & Alcmene. latest-1.jpg|Duchess as Lachesis the fate. 31547_29126.jpg|Ashley/Katnappé as Clotho the fate. latest-2.jpg|Mandy as Atropos the fate. cera-the-land-before-time-vii-the-stone-of-cold-fire-8.2.jpg|Cera as the heavyset woman. petrie-the-land-before-time-vii-the-stone-of-cold-fire-9.46.jpg|Petrie as the burnt man. Elefantito-hijo-coronel-01.jpg|Hathi Jr. as the tall Theban. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2000.jpg|Tantor's Mom as the earthquake lady and elephant #3 as the elderly Theban. SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 2 Version 1).PNG|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hermes. shany.jpg|Shan-Yu as Nessus the centaur. goofy-goof-an-extremely-goofy-movie-21.6.jpg|Goofy Goof as Apollo the Sun God. latest-2.png|Flynt as Demetrius the pot maker. tumblr_nh1r1otvOk1tis73so1_500.png|The stone jaguar as the rock Titan. enchanted-disney-reference-dragon.jpg|Dragon Narissa as the ice Titan. latest-3.jpg|The dragon as the lava Titan. 250.png|The tornado as the wind Titan. Category:CoolZDane Category:Movie spoofs Category:CoolZDanereturns Category:Hercules movie spoof Category:Animals movie spoof Category:Humans movie spoof Category:Monsters movie spoof Category:Dinosaurs movie spoof Category:Dragons movie spoof